Roses and Kevlar
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: In Chicago, Edward and Bella were working on a case, when feelings arise. But when Bella puts herself n the line of fire, so a killer can't walk, can anyone save her? Or can she face the silver scream of a bullet. Suddenly,they don't have much time. R&R.


Soooo, here's a new story from yours truly(:

I don't own Twilight, so enjoy reading my first chapter of Roses and Kevlar (Name may change, if any of you can think of something better(: )

"Holy shit." Those were the first words out of my mouth when I saw the crime scene. "Eddie Boy, please tell me I'm not seeing this." Edward glared at me, for the nickname his brother and I came up with. Blood was strewn across the walls and I wasn't sure what to make of it so far. Forensics were already taking evidence in plastic baggies to take them back to the lab.

"Sorry, Rookie." I glared. We were both new cops, fresh out of University. I've got a feeling he saw the fiery look in my eyes because he back pedaled quickly. "Come on, Bella. Let them do their job. For now, let's give the house a once over."

"Hang on," I said, stepping forward. "Boys, look." I pointed to the girl's hand, the gun was positioned awkwardly. As they were taking the scene in, I looked at the blood spatter at the wall. This was Edward and I's first scene and I knew what he was thinking. I knew he was hoping this wasn't foreshadowing the rest of our careers. Slipping on the plastic gloves, to handle evidence, I picked up the gun. "Nine millimeter pistol." Edward bent down next to me.

I finally let him drag me away. I slipped off the gloves, putting them in the trash. "You don't think that was a suicide, do you?" Edward said, motioning for me to go up the stairs first. I swear he's the only one who's still chivalrous. I waited until we were away from the police and forensics to answer.

"No, there's no way in hell. That blood was spread across the wall like someone was _playing_ in it. I don't think that pistol was used in the murder either. That was brutal; someone really wanted her in pain."

"True," he said, opening a cabinet in one of the bedrooms. "Found something!" he called out, as I was looking at a picture on the wall. I looked to the spot he was at. I gasped. Though it probably shouldn't have surprised me. The décor of the house said, "Hunters live here." I expected there to be guns. "And there's one missing. Her dad wasn't out hunting either, he was at work."

I smiled grimly. "Let's go talk to the Dad, Edward."

"Can you handle this? I know it brings back memories." there was concern in his eyes.

"You should really stop looking out for me." He shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes. "I can handle this. This girl needs to be able to rest in peace." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. I climbed into the SUV, the passenger seat, while he put it in drive.

"Lunch after questioning?" I shrugged. "I'll take you to Olive Garden." Okay, _that _got my attention. I snapped my head to him, grinning, despite the circumstances. "I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled. He knows how much I love that place. It's my favorite restaurant, ever. I looked out the window and we drove through the country. Soon, we were entering Chicago city limits. As we passed the skyscrapers, I sighed.

"All those classes never could have prepared me for that." He shifted gears, nodding curtly. My hand rested on my gun.

"I know what you're going to say, but are you sure you can handle this case? I know it makes you remember Charlie." I just nodded, slumping in my seat. "You know I'm here for you, right?" I nodded. "Don't close up on me now, Bella."

"I can't help it!" I burst out. I don't like talking about Charlie's death in case you haven't noticed. "You're always acting like this, trying to shelter me." He looked at me, as we came to a stop. Great, we're stuck in traffic

"I'm sorry that I look out for you because I care about my best friend." We inched forward with the Semi in front of us." he said back, loudly. His eyes had hardened noticeably. "You're right, I shouldn't shelter you. I just don't want to see you hurt again. I'm never going to forget the day Emmett and I nearly lost you, I never want to relive that."

I gritted my teeth. "I was eighteen. Damn, let it go. It's been six years, I'm twenty-four and stable." He gave me a withering look. "Okay, I still have my episodes time to time, but for the most part I'm okay."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't try to protect you."

"Yeah, well you care a little too much, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you. Now, shut up and let me play Mr. Badass Protector." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Swan."

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with you." I grumbled, as traffic started moving again.

"For my amazingly sexy body and abs?" he said, smirking. Obviously he would remember _that_ incident.

"Shut up about that!" I shrieked. "I hit my head _really hard _when Jacob took my cliff diving."

"I honestly thought I was going to kill him for letting you jump off a fucking cliff. But, you're the one that said 'Edward, you have an amazingly sexy body and abs.' then you kissed me."

"I swear I'll shoot you and say you tried to rape me, Cullen." I seethed.

He chuckled darkly. "Can't rape the willing." Blushing scarlet red, I cracked him in the head with the butt of my gun. "OW!" He rubbed his head. "Jesus Christ, Bells. I feel bad for the guy who pisses you are."

"Then feel sorry for yourself." I shot back, smiling.

"Believe me, I do." I smirked. "Alright, looks like we're going back to high school, Bells." I grimaced and faked a heart attack. "Ashley's Dad works there." My jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yep," he said, putting the SUV in park. "Let's strut down these halls like we own them." he flashed a model pose. I faked throwing up.

"You did own them." I pointed out, grumbling. He grinned, obviously remembering those days.

"Correction, I did own them, and then I blew it all off for you." I smiled. "It also gives you a chance to show off your gun." Rolling my eyes, I slid out of the car. "Damn, where's your jacket?" Edward asked, as we were walking to the doors and the cold was pricking our skin.

"Got ripped, when you, Emmett and I went paint balling."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. _You _were the dumbass who decided jumping out of a tree was a good idea." I snickered. "Here, take mine for now." he shrugged out of his leather jacket, and handed it to me. It fit me rather well. Just the shoulders were bigger. My best friends scent encased me. "Ready for this?" he asked, hand on the steel handle on the door.

I smirked. "Let's do it."

Walking through the halls where I'd been relentlessly teased felt weird. With Edward at my side it really did feel like old times. "Hey, remember?" Edward pointed towards the cafeteria doors. "That's where you kicked Tanya's ass when she scraped her claws down my face." I snickered. "Seriously, one second it's like, you bitch! You dumped me! _Scrape._ The next second, 'you fucking, Skank! You do not fuck with my best friend!' _Boom._"

"Yeah, well, she had it coming." As we walked to the office, multiple people stared at us. One guy obviously didn't see the Glock in my holster, sleeping at my hip.

"Hey baby. You a new girl here?" He let his eyes sweep over my body. His brown eyes, lingered on my chest. Guys, I mused. I shrugged off the leather jacket, handing it to Edward. This guy obviously thought I was trying to flaunt my barely there assets. "Mmm, baby, why don't you come with me?"

Edward stepped forwards, looking like he was going to snap this guy's neck. I held up my hand. I held up one finger, not my middle finger (though it was tempting). "One: Do I look like an infant to you?" Edward chuckled at my side. "Two: Dude, are you blind. I've got a gun. I'm a cop." Fear came over his face. From the way his pupils looked, he was higher than a kite. "Don't piss your panties, kid. I'm not gonna arrest you for your drug use. I've got a murder to solve. Know where Coach Richards is?" I snapped my voice at the end. This was where my cop attitude came out.

"He's got a class in the gym." He motioned to the gymnasium. So many bad memories from that place. "Don't tell him I told you."

"Let me guess, skipping?" he nodded. "Don't worry; I did it all the time with Eddie Boy here when we went here." I pointed to Edward with my thumb, then set off in a fast pace. My converse barely making noise against the concrete while I made my way down the side walk to the Gym doors.

I'm pretty sure Coach Richards never expected to see me again after graduation. I didn't plan to go out of my way to bring him roses and chocolates either. "Why the hell did you wear a tank top in January weather?"

"Don't pester me, Eddie."

"Stop calling me that."

"Bite me."

"God, keep your pants on, Swan."

I rolled my eyes, as I opened the door. It was a boy's class, I noted, freezing my by the entrance. They were playing indoor soccer. Then the ball flew towards my face. "Watch the fuck out, Swan!" Coach yelled.

"Holy fucking hell." I dropped, rolling across the floor. The ball barely grazed my hair when I went down. I'm used to flying, screaming bullets. Not teenage, hormonal boys ogling my chest, and my tight jeans. "Well, one of you just nearly smashed a cop in the face with a ball. Thanks a whole lot." I said, loudly, striding to Coach, who was luckily, off at the sidelines. "We've going to have to ask you some questions." I murmured to Coach. His world was about to come crashing down.

"What do you want, Bella." he said, for the first time ever, he didn't call me Swan. "I've got a class to teach."

"I need to question you over a murder." His face went pale. I gauged his reaction. Just because he was Ashley's father, didn't mean he couldn't be a killer too. It's happened before.

"W-who?" he choked out. Edward patted him on the back, the same gesture Coach had given him when Edward made a perfect pass at the football games in high school. I felt like a student again, but I knew I was cop with a job to do. "Bella, is Ashley okay?"

Nothing could have prepared him for this and I knew it. After Charlie died, Jasper and I didn't know what to do. Nothing could prepare you for a death like this. Keeping my voice from cracking, I didn't know it would be this hard. "No, she's not."

"Is she…" he trailed off, tears choking him, suffocating him. Slinging his hand over my shoulders I helped him take the ten steps to his office. He was heavy, and all of his weight was resting on me. I released him when he reached his chair. Edward and I took the seats across the desk. I remember us sitting her, leaning back in these same seats when Coach yelled at us for ditching gym to go for a joy ride on his motorcycle. Oh, the good days, I thought bitterly.

"Sir, I know this is hard to take in." I began, and then swallowed. "Has Ashley been fighting recently with anyone? Anyone at all?" He let the tears flow.

"No, she's been announcing her engagement and she's been completely happy. No fighting with her friends or anyone that I know of."

"Engagement?" Edward said suspiciously. "How old was your daughter exactly?"

"Nineteen." Forever nineteen, I thought.

"I need her fiancé's name, Coach."

"Warner Graves. He goes here; he's out on the court now."

I grimaced. "Which one is he?"

"Jet black hair, black and red shorts." I stood and headed for the court. This was about to get real ugly. I walked to the center of the court. Then picked up the soccer ball.

"If any of you mistake me for a soccer ball, I'll shoot you," I said, sarcastically. "Warner, come one, kid. You're coming in for questioning." he looked at me through his hair. When he was headed for the office, to be questioned by Edward, I dropped the ball. Then sat by the Coach on the sidelines. "If you need me, call me." I handed him my card. "I know it's hard. Remember when my Dad died?" He nodded. "I felt exactly the way you do now. And his killer walked. But your daughter's won't. Whether I have to shoot him without permission from the Chief or not, he's going down."

When Warner came out, his eyes were red. All the tears took me back. Suddenly, I didn't feel like the badass cop I knew I was anymore. I felt like a kid who's Dad just died and I wanted to be held by my big brother. "I'll catch him." I told him, swearing to him. "If I get the chance, I'll kill him. Don't doubt it." Tears slid down again.

"I love her." he murmured, crying. I could tell that he did. To be engaged, loving her, planning your life together, laughter and love, then have it snatched away, it was a type of pain that I couldn't comprehend.

"She loves you, still does. Don't forget that she's in your heart." He nodded, and I hugged him. I gave him my private cell number. "If you ever, ever need me for anything, call me or text me. A.M or P.M."

"Thanks."

Edward and I left and I felt really sick. "Don't even ask if I can handle it." I said, as we took off again, this time towards Olive Garden.

I'm not, I'm proud of you. You did good back there." he pulled out onto the heavy streets. "Luckily, we beat the lunch rush." I smiled and slumped in my seat. I shivered and rubbed my arms. "Here," he shrugged out of his jacket again. I slid into it, encasing myself in warmth. "We'll go to my apartment on the way back to work for another jacket."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Anytime."

Page Break:D

The waitress that seated us was polite, but a little too polite to Edward, if you catch my drift. "Will this table be fine?" she asked, pulling out my seat. I thanked her as Edward slid into her seat. "Can I get you any thing to drink, while you go through the menus?" she looked at me first. "Ma'am?"

Looking up, I spoke quietly, like a child. "Dr. Pepper please." she looked at my best friend who murmured the same thing as I had. She walked off, swinging her hips, probably hoping Edward would check out her ass. He didn't, but he scanned the menu.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" he asked, smiling. A lot of people think we're dating, but we're not. Admittedly, I do like him, but I'd never act on those feelings. He was pretty good-looking and when the waitress had taken notice of that, jealousy and longing flared. I huffed at the memory.

"How can I forget? You tricked me into eating squid!" I said, pouting at the memory. "On my birthday too!"

He chuckled. "You said you liked it." he said pointedly.

"I didn't after you told me it was squid though." he smiled, chuckled and went back to reading his menu.

"Is the waitress staring at me?" I peered, ever so sneakily, over his shoulder.

I saw her and her friend giggling and pointing at Edward. I snickered. "Yeah, her and her friend."

"Oh, God." He moaned, burying his hand in his hair. God, I love his hair. "Pretend to be my girlfriend." he said, staring at me. Holy hell, he wasn't kidding either. Had I been drinking the Dr. Pepper that should have been here by now I would've spit it out. "Please?" he stared at me through his lashes. I nodded, smiling.

My hand that was resting on the table was suddenly in his grasp, his fingers lacing through mine. Fire went through me. I saw the waitress stalk over. "Ooh, someone got the wrong size pumps." Edward started chuckling no so quietly. She set down my drink, no, slammed it down, most of it sloshing onto me. I glared, suddenly kicking her chicken legs. She seethed at me and I said sweetly. "Sorry, foot slipped. Now get me a new waitress before my knife by my hand slips too, Skank." she stalked off.

Edward stared at me in awe. "She still listening?" he mouthed to me. I nodded, smiling like I was in love with the guy across the table from me. "Way to go, Baby." she was gone now and I had a feeling he knew it too when I spoke again.

"I'm not an effing infant!"

Finally, he let go of my hand and it made me frown, when he looked at me again, I made sure there wasn't a trace of that foreign feeling inside me. There were chains on my heart. That was how it was going to stay.''

So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Sexy? Ugly? Waaaah(: Review and tell me, kiddies. Next one up as soon as possible.

-Kelsey(:


End file.
